swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Alderaan
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Force Unleashed Campaign Guide See also: Galactic Gazetteer As a secret witness to Palpatine's ruthless elimination of his enemies, including The Jedi Order, Bail Organa realizes that any open political or military opposition could bring Imperial retribution down on his homeworld. The destruction caused by the Clone Wars and the tumult brought on by the New Order inspire the people of Alderaan to officially adopt pacifism as a political policy and way of life. To eliminate any perception that Alderaan might rearm itself, the government builds Another Chance, in immense armory ship loaded with the planet's superweapons and defense ordnance, and programs it to perpetually jump through Hyperspace until recalled in some time of future crisis. Instead of resorting to military action to influence galactic events, Alderaan's people turn to more subtle, peaceful approaches. The planet's representatives to the Imperial Senate, much like their predecessors in the Republic Senate, quietly question, undermine, and oppose oppressive policies and aggressive action against innocent populations. The people of Alderaan work hard to simultaneously establish and maintain their pacifist lifestyle while acting behind the scenes to weaken the Empire's grip on the galaxy. Organa becomes the leader of a well-masked, clandestine effort to quietly aid offworld resistance groups while maintaining the facade in the Imperial Senate that his world poses no threat to Palpatine's schemes. Rich nobles pool their wealth and send it to budding insurgent groups throughout the galaxy using convoluted banking protocols through financial institutions on Ralltiir and a few sympathetic trading houses on Brentaal (Though an abortive attempt to move money through Muunilinst nearly exposes this plot). With the planet's military disbanded and its weapons sent off on Another Chance, former general Gavvix Sironna tutors several aides in guerrilla warfare tactics and sends them offworld to establish contact with resistance groups and in turn train their freedom fighters. Some individuals cannot abide Alderaan's recently adopted pacifist ways; they leave the planet to join more aggressive uprisings on other planets, though they take care to create new identities that provide no traces back to their homeworld. Organa recruits one of Queen Amidala's former handmaidens, Sabé, to serve as a noble envoy traveling throughout the galaxy to covertly establish resistance cells, spread and collect valuable intelligence, and oversee material support to those who have the courage to oppose the Empire. Organa also maintains a watchful eye on events in the Senate and activities involving Imperial naval forces that might jeopardize growing uprisings across the Empire. When he heard the ISB intended to arrest the Chandrilian Senator Mon Mothma for treason, Organa tipped her off so she could escape at the last minute. Bail Organa could tolerate his planet's peaceful stance in galactic affairs for only so long, however, especially in the face of the Empire's growing power and treachery. Toward the the end of The Dark Times, Organa resigns from the Imperial Senate, returns to Alderaan, and- outraged by continued Imperial atrocities- tries to reverse his homeworld's policy of pacifism to rally his people to join the increasingly open rebellion. Homebrew Alderaan Statistics Homebrew Corellia Planet data created by Wikia user Lukewarner. Region: The Core Climate: Temperate Gravity: Standard Moons: 1 Length of Day: 24 Standard Hours Length of Year: 364 Standard Days Sapient Species: 95% Human, 5% Other Species (Killik population unknown) Government: Elected Monarchy (25053-3653 BBY), Self-Declared Monarchy (3653-3643 BBY), Constitutional Monarchy (3643-10 BBY) Capital: Aldera Major Exports: Wine, Art, Luxury Goods Major Imports: Manufactured Goods, ElectronicsCategory:Planets